


Eroded

by Nomme_de_Plume



Series: The Pursued, the Pursuing - AU [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomme_de_Plume/pseuds/Nomme_de_Plume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Theon and Asha pay their mother a visit. 1920s AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eroded

Theon glanced across the front seat of the Rolls, uneasily eyeing his sister. Asha had his son settled in her lap and was playing with his pudgy little hands. The sight was unnerving - Asha had always struck him as someone who would as soon eat a child than hold one, but there it was.

She looked over and he nearly chuckled at the grin on her face. Asha had a soft spot for her nephew, and while she might deny it till she was blue in the face, Theon knew the truth. “You sure this is a good idea?”

Theon shrugged, easing the Rolls into a parking spot near the front door of a huge, expansive brick building, one he’d not been to for many a year. _Bitterbridge Hill Sanitarium_. He looked up at the windows, every single one of them covered with thick iron bars. The ivy climbing the walls was starting to leaf, fluttering in the chilly early spring breeze. “No, but Mya thought Rodrik should meet his other grandmother.” He gestured to her. “C’mon, give him here.”

Asha handed him over, and his son settled quickly into his arms, a fist in his mouth and his hot forehead pressing against Theon’s jaw. Asha glanced around the car, peeking into the back seat. “She thought so, huh? Where is she? You keep her in the trunk now?” She winked and climbed out of the car before Theon could answer.

He exited the car a bit awkwardly, feeling his temper rise a bit. “She’s under the weather, alright?” Asha just shook her head, striding towards the front door of the mental hospital with long strides, her coat flapping in the breeze. Rodrik babbled around his fist, wiggling a bit in Theon’s grasp, and he sighed. “Alright then kid, let’s go meet Grandma.”

 _God, how many years has it been?_ Theon tried to remember as he started up the long walkway, Rodrik happily cooing the entire way. He couldn’t have been more than thirteen or fourteen. Ned Stark had brought him, he recalled that much. _But why..._ Theon suddenly remembered. _Grampa Harlaw had just died, that’s right. Ned thought seeing her son would comfort Ma._ He felt his mouth twist in a bitter smile. He remembered Ned’s hand on his bony shoulder, how his foster father was trying to be comforting but all Theon wanted to do was clock him straight in that lantern jaw and run down the narrow country highway, all the way back to Pyke.

His mother had looked like a ghost when he’d walked in ten years ago, her long pale hair white now and drifting down her back. She’d smiled pleasantly at him and Ned, her watery eyes distant and not recognizing her own youngest boy. Her gaze had drifted to Ned. “Hello, doctor...” Even after all these years, her voice still rang clearly in Theon’s ears. Soft, gravelly, faded. She’d looked back at Theon, blinking. “Is this your son?”

“No, Alannys.” Ned’s voice had been quiet, so quiet. There was pity in it and Theon hated the way it made his throat close, his eyes sting. “This is your boy. This is-”

“Theon, are you coming or are you gonna stand there and let your firstborn catch cold?” Asha’s voice pierced his memories. She was standing by the front door, one hand propped on her hip. “Get a move on, baby brother.”

It was funny. In ten years the inside of the hospital hadn’t changed at all. The walls were the same bland color of pale green, the pools of light on the tiled floor were still a sickly yellow, and Theon could’ve sworn even the houseplants were the same. It was quiet here, in the lobby. He knew, though, the further you went in the hospital, the more you heard. Some patients would babble senselessly, others would scream like they were being pulled limb from limb, but the worst ones were the silent ones. They just sat and stared, beyond anyone’s reach. They had been terrifying to Theon. His mother had been silent after Ned had told her who Theon was, and hadn’t even responded when he’d kissed her cheek as he left. He hadn’t returned, not in ten years. Not until today.

 _And if it weren’t for you, kid, I wouldn’t have come back at all._ Rodrik was gazing around the lobby with keen interest, his wide grey eyes taking in everything they could. His tiny fingers curled in the sleeve of Theon’s shirt and despite himself, Theon smiled. This whole fatherhood thing was still bizarre, confusing, sometimes smelled bad, and most times was downright infuriating, but Hell, the kid had made it six months so far.

Asha waved at a dour-faced receptionist as they entered. “Afternoon Gladys.”

“Afternoon, Miss Greyjoy.” Gladys’s eyes scanned over Theon. “Your fella needs to sign in.”

“I’m not her fella.” Theon couldn’t keep the irritation out of his voice. “I’m her brother.”

“I didn’t even know Mrs. Greyjoy _had_ a son.” Gladys’s voice dripped disapproval as she looked over Theon and Rodrik. “A living one, anyway. I’ll need some identification.”

Theon shifted Rodrik in his arms enough to pull out his badge and tossed at her while Asha watched, amused. “That enough ID for you?” Gladys had the nerve to scrutinize the badge as if she expected it to be fake. After a few minutes Theon had had enough. “You wanna bite it to make sure it’s not chocolate? C’mon, I don’t have all day.”

Gladys glowered at him, sliding the badge across the counter, and nodded at Rodrik. “You got ID for the baby?” Theon’s jaw tightened visibly, and Asha stepped forward before he reached across the counter and pistolwhipped her jowly ass. He knew she wasn’t serious but he wasn’t in the mood for it.

“That’s my nephew, Gladys. Don’t worry, we’re not smuggling anything in except whatever’s in his diaper.” Asha glanced at Theon. “We alright?”

“Go on.” Gladys nodded them through the first set of doors, and Theon stalked after his sister.

“They’ve got her in a private room now.” Asha led him up a flight of stairs, turning around to chuck Rodrik under his chin and make him giggle. “It’s got a view of the bay. She seems to like it.”

“What does she remember?”

Asha stopped him outside a room with a small window in the door and sighed, taking Rodrik from his arms and smoothing the baby’s unruly black hair. “She still asks how Rodrik and Maron are doing in school, and she-” Asha’s voice tightened and she swallowed, pressing her lips to the baby’s head. “She’s started calling me Gwynesse.” Theon raised his eyebrows. Their mother’s sister was more myth than reality to him and, he knew, Asha too. Asha cleared her throat. “So that’s how she is now. You sure you wanna do this?”

“Not really, no.” Theon ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “But Mya’s right, she should at least get to see her grandson. Let’s get this over with.”

Asha smiled grimly and knocked perfunctorily before pushing the door open. “Ma?”

Theon lingered at the door, suddenly wanting nothing more than to to grab his son from his sister and speed back down the highway. From inside the room, he heard a response and steeling himself, he stepped inside. His mother was sitting in a straight-backed chair at the window, overlooking the bay. Her hair, even more pure white than he remembered, was roped in a long braid hanging over her shoulder. When she turned her head to look up at Asha he was struck at how young she looked still, save for a few wrinkles around her eyes. _Ma..._

“Gwenesse?...no, that’s not right...”

“No, Ma, it’s me. It’s Asha...you remember, right?”

Then took a step closer, not wanting to draw attention to himself, and something deep inside him twisted painfully as a smile broke out on his mother’s face. It was the same one he remembered from when he was very young back on Pyke, before everything had fallen apart. His mother’s long, slender hands, so much like his own, reached out for Rodrik, pulling the baby closer to her. “You brought my boy...you brought me Theon.”

Asha’s eyes darted to Theon, and her expression was hard to read. Personally, he felt like he’d been hit across the face, and he knew it showed. Asha jerked her head, motioning for him to come over. _Maybe she’s right,_ Theon realized. _Maybe if she sees me with him she’ll remember..._

“No, Ma,” Asha was saying. “That’s not Theon, he’s grown now. This is _his_ son,” but Alannys wasn’t listening. She looked up at Theon and her smile only grew.

“Did you see? She brought our boy...he looks just like you, doesn’t he? Look, Balon.” Out of the corner of his eye Theon saw Asha give a visible jerk, but she remained silent.

Theon knelt next to his mother’s chair and swallowed, trying not to let the frustration welling in him show in his voice. “No, I’m Theon, like Asha said. That’s Asha, Ma, not your sister. It’s your daughter, and I’m your-” he cleared his throat. “I’m your son.”

His mother blinked and seemed to try and focus on him. “You...? But...” She looked down at Rodrik again, and for a moment it was like the haze over her eyes had cleared. “You’ve grown so handsome.” Alannys glanced around expectantly, seeming to forget the infant in her lap. “Did you bring your father? And Rodrik and Maron?”

For a split second searing anger burned through him. _No, Ma, they’re not here. They’re dead, all dead and rotting and bones and dust._ He wanted to grab her and shake that weak, bland smile right off her face and tell her what had happened to her family, to drive it into her memory so deep that nothing, not even whatever was rotting it, could shake it loose. He clenched his fists to keep them from trembling, and glanced up at Asha. Her dark gaze pierced him, almost as if she could read his thoughts. _How does she do it each week, come out here and see this?_

She was still gazing up at him. Theon shook his head stiffly. “They’re...” Asha’s gaze grew darker and she gave a tiny shake of her head. _Why not tell her the truth, she’ll forget it in five minutes anyway._ “They couldn’t make it in today.”

Alannys’s gaze fell then, and she looked back down at Rodrik, who looked guilelessly up at her. “Next time?”

He nodded before he could think. “Next time they’ll come.”

“Good...”Alannys nodded vaguely and stroked Rodrik’s hair. He grabbed her finger, gumming on it and cooing a bit. She chuckled and adjusted her grip on him, leaning down and pressing her lips to his forehead. “Such a good boy, my little Theon...”

Theon thought he was fine until Rodrik yawned widely, and his mother chuckled and began rocking him, humming. It took a moment before he recognized it as a lullaby she’d sung to him twenty years ago and more. It was all too much, and several long strides carried him out of the room. He leaned against the painted concrete wall, hands braced on his thighs, and tried to block out the gentle, lilting song out from reaching his ears. Distantly he heard the clicking of Asha’s heels, and felt her hand soft on the back of his neck. “This may be the worst idea your little wife had since she dropped her linens for you.”

“She didn’t know it was like this.” Theon didn’t lift his head.

“ _You_ didn’t know it was like this.” Asha’s nails scratched lightly over his scalp, and he didn’t know if it was comforting or annoying. “She asks about you every weekend, baby brother. Every Goddamn weekend.”

Theon straightened suddenly, brushing her hand out of his hair, irritated. “Whadaya expect me to do, Asha, drag my kid out here every Saturday so he can see his grandmother forget him every time?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Asha’s tone grew cold. “She’s not going to live long enough for him to remember her.” When Theon’s head snapped around towards her, she was gazing into their mother’s room. “She used to sing to you like that, you remember?”

Theon followed her gaze. Rodrick had his head nestled against Alannys’s chest, and he could see from here his eyes were growing heavy, and her finger was stroking his cheek as she sang. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Yeah I do.” After a moment he went on, having to force the words out. “How long?”

Asha shrugged. “A year, maybe.” She looked at him frankly. “You wouldn’t have come if I had asked you, would you.”

“Probably not.” Theon admitted. He knew then Asha had been talking to Mya without him, _about_ him, and it irked him. He bit his tongue, though. Fighting with Asha always left him feeling stupid and cowed, and God knew Mya only had his best intentions at heart. The only person he could reasonably be mad at was himself, and even that realization only angered him more. “So now what?”

“The little sprog’s almost asleep. Give her a little more time with him. He seems to make her happy.”

“She thinks it’s me, that’s why.” There was no sarcasm in Theon’s voice, no tone at all. “She always was happiest with us around.” Asha didn’t respond, and for a long time they stood in the stark hospital hallway reeking of antiseptic, watching Alannys rock her grandson. After her lullaby ended, she spoke to the boy, quiet enough that Asha and Theon couldn’t hear, but he imagined she was telling him the same stories she’d told him when he was growing up. “How does she remember the stories if she can’t remember us?”

“The stories are in her heart, not her memory.” Asha responded, and Theon scoffed. “Shut your gob, baby brother. It sounds like mushy bullshit but it’s true. Her happiest times were when we were all home, all little. You just said it yourself, and...” she shook her head. “She’s dying, Theon, and if twenty years in the past is where she’s happiest, I hope she stays there till the day she dies.”

Asha was right, and Theon didn’t have the energy or really even the will to argue with her. _Maybe Ma’s got the right idea, staying twenty years behind._ He rubbed a hand across his eyes and sighed. Rodrik was fast asleep, and his mother rocked on, smiling softly down at at him. He glanced at his watch and tucked his hands in his pockets. “It’s time for us to go, Asha.”

His sister nodded. “They’ll be around to kick us out soon anyway.” As Theon started to re-enter the room she grabbed his wrist. “Listen, Theon...it’s good you came. I know you didn’t want to, and I know you’re sore because we ‘tricked’ you into doing it, but...it’s good. You’ve made her happy.”

Theon grinned ruefully. “Glad to know one of my family likes me.” He winked at Asha and slipped into the room. His mother glanced up at him, smiling absently again.

“Are you a new doctor here?” She asked, and Theon’s stomach clenched. “Have you seen my son? Isn’t he perfect?”

“Yeah, he is. Here, let me take him...” Theon bent down and gently, gently pried Rodrik out of Alannys’s arms. The baby stirred, but didn’t wake, and as soon as his warm bulk was out of her arms Alannys refocused her gaze on the bay out the window, her rocking slowing and stopping. She didn’t look back up at Theon, not even when he glanced a kiss across her white, white hair.

“Goodbye, Ma.”


End file.
